


Danny, You're An Angel Fallen Down

by privateword



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, But still loves it, Cute, Danny is nervous, Double Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Filming, Fluff, Gay, Gen, If you want - Freeform, Inspired by an Episode, Love Confessions, M/M, Mid-Recording, No Angst, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Short, Short & Sweet, Swearing, and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: Just another grump session filled with love and awkwardness





	Danny, You're An Angel Fallen Down

"Fuck my ass with like a... a diseased and dirty ass needle!"

Arin spat as he shouted, only Danny noticing, casually wiping the spit off his rosy cheek. A streak of golden hair tucked behind Arin's ear, the brunet locks not finding a spot to settle.  
Danny was used to the rage and with it the flowing hair, loud shouting and occasional flying spit.

Just another grump session, he told himself.

"Yeah, sure buddy."  
His soft laugh seeping into his words like rain through wooden flooring.

"Dan, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Silence hit the room, only broken by a few "um"s and "uh"s from Danny.   
If this were 2014 those sounds would be the end of it. An awkward change of conversation or observation of anything in the game.   
But this wasn't 2014 anymore.

"Many, many times. Usually quite loudly.", Danny said, tone energetic. Still trying to be entertaining.

"Well, I mean it, you're one of the most important people in my life and I never want to see you hurt. An- and.. that's not just the.. um.. a l - c o - h o l talkin'!", Arin's response was so passionate yet chill. Without the joke it would sound almost romantic.

"I- I know, Arin. Our friendship is true and pure!", Danny felt like giving him a bro hug but quickly pushed that thought aside for later, you gotta keep it professional, you know. All the same, his glowing smile was anything but secretive. It clearly showed he felt.

**He was proud.**

"Well, pure ain't the word I'd um.. use but TO EACH THEIR OWN OL' BUDDY OL' PAL!"

**_And he loved his idiot friend._ **


End file.
